


Dabav

by TheCrazyBookoholic



Series: Skam(India) [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gotta write something, Set in India, characters same, never going to be an tv adaption, only new names, story going to be different tho, we do other shit here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyBookoholic/pseuds/TheCrazyBookoholic
Summary: Since there is never going to be a Skam India, I wanted to write this fanfic. It's going to be kind of same in the starting, but major changes going to happen to tell the story of teenagers in a vastly different society.This is the teen drama about the daily life of teenagers of the prestigious Cathedral High School in the wealthy borough of South Bombay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Friday 12:50**

_The truth is our country is progressing at an exponential rate. We have an increasing number of opportunities and are now living in a place where dreams come true. It sounds amazing, and it is for the small percentage of us who get to experience it. The whole fact that we attend Cathedral School in SoBo makes us more privileged than 90 percent of kids our age in this country. We find it very easy to ignore the fact that while we spend our days hanging out at ridiculously overpriced cafes and party every weekend at Tryst, people living 20 minutes away from us go to bed hungry. We tweet about equality, but we turn a blind eye when our maid’s husband hits her right outside our doors or when her children don’t have enough to eat. We complain about not having enough space in our 4 bedroom flats, while nine million people in our city live in slums. The truth is, we live in our own private bubbles and we need to open our eyes and help out those who are not at the same level of privilege as us. Only then we can make this world the stuff of dreams._

“So, what did you think?” Tejas’ eager eyes looked at her.  
“Well, it was, uh, certainly something. I liked the comparisons you made, it sounded much more impactful than just listing facts”, she replied truthfully.

Kareena knew Tejas was a good student, but sometimes it just surprised her how insightful he could be. His essay just showed how blindly sometimes they all went through life.

He was saying something, but her attention was drawn to a familiar high laugh. Ria looked happy, surrounded by all her friends, and the ache of losing their simple and easy friendship settled over her heart again. She continued to walk while chattering and didn’t even look in her direction.

“Look at you two lovebirds!”

“Fuck off”, Tejas said while laughing and hugging Akshat in that weird way boys hug. These two were so cheesy; it looked like they had been separated for months instead of hours.

“I got 20 on my essay, you guys!”

“Yeah well, I got 21” Tejas quipped

“Dammit, one day I’ll beat you, I swear”. “What about you Kareena?”

“I don’t want to tell you, It’s not very good.” That was an understatement. It was terrible compared to Tejas and Akshat’s marks and she was in no mood to deal with their teasing on this fine sunny afternoon.

“Oh come on, whom are we going to tell! It’s all us friends here.” Tejas cajoled, with his eyes looking all big and adorable.

“Those puppy dog eyes are not going to work on me.” That was a huge lie, they had already started working.

“Come on”, Akshat joined in.

“Fine! I got a 16, are you happy now?”

“Ooooohhhh” both of them chimed in together

“Shut up!”

“Look, it’s no big deal” Tejas was laughing now, “You’re so much better at different subjects you know. Like commerce or economics. No need to get worked up about this”

“Are you mocking me?” he better not be, or he would have some shit coming for him.

“Darling, I would never do such a thing, cross my heart.”

“You guys keep getting more disgusting every time I see you,” Akshat drawled, with his usual flair for the dramatic. 

I rolled my eyes at him. “Why haven’t you gone yet?”

“Because, _darling_ , your boyfriend and I have to go to Farhan’s house”  
he said in his usual mocking tone.

“Wait, are you not coming to my house? Come on Tejas, we had plans” 

“I know, I know, I’ll be back there soon. We aren’t going to stay very long. It’s fine right?”

“It’s fine right?”

“Shut up, Akshat” Tejas and I said together, then started laughing.

“Of course it’s fine, I’ll see you soon,” I said while hugging Tejas and Akshat goodbye. “Have fun you two!”

“Bye!”

Well, looks like it’s just me today. I put on my headphones and walked to Charni station. This day could not get over quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday 6:30**

Kareena’s parents would be home in less than an hour, and Tejas hadn’t even made an appearance. His phone showed he was online, but he obviously could not take time from his super busy schedule to reply if he was even going to come.

In moments like this, when she was all alone in the house, it hit her how lonely she was. She had Tejas and Akshat, but it was not the same as having a girl best friend. It was not the same as having Ria. 

She knew that the friendship was ruined, thanks to her, but the hope she had that one day she and Ria could reconcile and go back to the strong bond they had would not snuff out.

But the worst part about being alone and this radio silence from Tejas, made her wonder where he was. Doing what. She had never been one to be insecure, but since last year, those niggling doubts she had would not quiet down. If she could do this to someone, couldn’t this very well happen with her?

The ringing of her phone distracted her from her increasingly depressing thoughts, and she grabbed it when she realized it was Akshat video calling her.

“Hey!”

“What’s up” Akshat looked relaxed, lying on his couch.

“Is Tejas with you?” she tried to ask without sounding nosy.

“Nope, I left Farhan’s some while back, he may be reaching to you soon.”

“No, because I texted him, and it showed he was online but he isn’t replying”

“I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation Karu. By the way, did you see Pragya’s new picture? You have to check it out on Ria’s profile.”

“No, let me just check” She opened Insta and checked out her Ria’s story. 

“Holy shit, is Pragya wearing a nose ring?”  
she exclaimed.

“I’m sure it’s a fake.”

“But where are they?” she asked, curious.

“There is apparently a new place opened at Lower Parel, they must be there.”

“Cool”

“You should go there too Kareena, you can’t avoid them forever,” he said seriously. 

She was saved from answering his sincere advice by the ringing of the doorbell.

“That must be Tejas! Bye, I’ll speak to you later.”

“Karee..”, she cut the call before he could say anything and rushed to open the door.

It was Tejas, with an apologetic grin on his face.

“Hey”

“Where have you been? I texted you so many times, couldn’t you have replied once?” she rushed on, without even giving him a chance to remove his shoes.

“Look, I’m sorry, but my phone died.”

“Oh really? Cause it shows you were last online twenty minutes ago?”

“I don’t know, Karu, maybe it was a bug? Look, I’m not lying. I was at Farhan’s where my phone died, and I came here as soon as I was done”

She looked at his face for any sign of a lie, but he looked cute and apologetic.

“Look, just trust me okay? Here, let me a give you one of my very special hugs”  
The best part about Tejas being taller than her was that his hugs were magnificent.

"Do you feel better now? He asked her.

"Yes. yes, I do feel better. Now come on, we only have half an hour to hang out before my parents are back" she said while dragging him towards her bedroom.

"Why Kareena, if I knew you were so eager, I would have left Farhan's much sooner."

"Shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (trying not to) cry in the club

**SATURDAY 9:45 pm**

The whole area was flooded with smoke. The strobe lights in the club would flash with such frequency that it was giving Kareena a mild headache. The DJ was playing one of the latest Bollywood hits, and the whole floor would vibrate with the bass. 

She didn’t actually want to come here alone, but Tejas and Akshat were off to god know where. She had already argued with her parents for hours to be allowed to come to Tryst during its prime hours, and it seemed stupid to waste this opportunity to cajole Ria into talking to her. 

She was at the corner table next to the bar, sitting with Pragya. As soon as Pragya left for the dance floor, Kareena slid into the seat next to Ria with a graceful slide. 

“Hey!” she said with a fair amount of trepidation. 

“What do you want?” Ria replied, with raising one of her eyebrows. It was a trademark of Ria that she did very often, one, which she had never been able to replicate. 

“How long will you be angry with me, Ria? I know what I did to you was terribly wrong, and I’m very sorry about it. But please, let’s not fight about this any longer. You’re still my best friend and I miss you so very much.” 

Ria was silent during her whole speech, staring at her eyes without any expression on her face. There were a few minutes of awkward silence, and with every passing moment, Kareena felt the hope that had unfurled in her chest start to die. 

You should put less eyeshadow”, she finally replied in a mocking tone.  
“You look like a slut.” That was the last thing she said to her, before walking away to where Pragya was on the dance floor. 

She looked up towards the ceiling and willed herself not to cry. Already too much had been lost tonight, she would not lose her self-respect by crying at Tryst. 

“Wow”, said a girl standing next to the seat, which Ria had vacated. In the dark and the fake smoke interspaced with the pulsing light, it was hard to make out her features clearly. The only thing noticeable was her pretty red lipstick and black glasses. 

“Did you know that girls who call other girls words like slut have a ninety percent higher chance of getting syphilis?” she interjected, a huge smile on her face. 

“Uh no, It’s a statistic I haven’t heard before,” Kareena replied with an uneven tone. 

“Well, because it isn’t true”, she replied with a conspiratorial grin on her face. “But it would be so cool if it was. 

Before she could even make sense of what had happened, that girl raised her hand to Kareena’s face and wiped off a tear. “Your eye makeup looks gorgeous, I would never be able to do that. Don’t let that girl’s words get to you. You’re smarter than that.” 

With those uplifting words, she walked off, leaving Kareena befuddled with a smile on her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or want extra information about anything, please feel to drop by on my tumblr. It's at [ TheCrazyBookoholic ](http://thecrazybookoholic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
